Series 10
}}} of New Tricks aired on 30 July 2013 and subsequently ended on 1 October 2013. It is notable for being the last series to feature Sandra Pullman and Brian Lane, played by Amanda Redman and Alun Armstrong respectively. It was commissioned by the BBC, along with the previous series, on 6 September 2011.BBC. (2011). New Tricks commissioned for another two series on BBC One. Available: http://goo.gl/dkOHfN. Last accessed 17th Oct 2014. Cast Recurring *DCI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman (Until Episode 8) *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong (Until Episode 4) *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf (Episodes 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9 and 10) *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst (Episode 5 onwards) *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite (Episode 9 onwards) Guest Episode 1 * - Vincent Regan * - Vincent Riotta * - Sharon D. Clarke * - Amanda Drew * - George Irving * - Richard Clothier * - Dhaffer L'Abidine Episode 2 * - Vincent Regan * - Vincent Riotta * - Sharon D. Clarke * - Amanda Drew * - George Irving * - Richard Clothier * - Dhaffer L'Abidine Episode 3 * - Gerard Horan * - Kevin Pallister * - Georgina Rich Episode 4 * - Rosalind Ayres * - John Labanowski * - Art Malik Episode 5 *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Angela Gold - Tracie Bennett *Gavin Reason - Henry Goodman *Simon Pennyman - Tony Maudsley *Letitia Hope - Lisa Kay *Sara Hockney - Nathalie Buscombe *Colin Hockney - Terence Beesley *Jane Harlow - Ingrid Lacey *Kevin Ellison - Brian Capron *MC - Mark Arends Episode 6 *Becky Belgrade - *Frank Miles - James Faulkner *Eliza Belgrade - *Tim Belgrade - Steven Robertson *Dom Akers - James Bowers *Lois Akers - Sophie Stanton *Stewart McAndrew - Keith Ramsay *Bob Foley - Vass Anderson *Simon Belgrade - Howard Corlett *Ed - Ray MacAllan Episode 7 *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Max Clement - *Hana Kovac - Katarina Cas *Eddie Trenton - Jason Durr *Peter Russell - Stephen Greif *Jim Marshall - John McArdle *Liz Jackson - Beverley Hills *Ben Ransley - Jack Hawkins *Orla Ransley - Kika Mirylees *Marta Lewis - Anna Jaskolka *Lukas Klasnic - Serge Soric Episode 8 * Jack Halford - James Bolam (cameo as ghost) *Max Clement - Serge Hazanavicius *Annie Banks - Phoebe Nicholls *Emma Hewitt - Louisa Clein *Stuart McKelvie - Dorian Lough *Dave Sheldon - Sean Baker *Donald Wheldon - Barry McCarthy *Tom Miller - Robert Beach Episode 9 * - Robert Gillespie * Ned Hancock - Barnaby Kay * - Ronan Vibert * Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis * - Kenneth Collard * - Anna Francolini Episode 10 * - Ralph Brown * - Emily Joyce * - Diane Keen * - Bruce Montague * - Kate O'Flynn * - Hazel Ellerby Episode Guide Trivia *Series 10 is the first, and currently only, series to have a two-parter episode, The Rock Part 1 followed by The Rock Part 2. References Category:Series Overview